Breaking Point
by Lesmis13
Summary: Everyone had a breaking point. Dark Pit knew for sure that he was way beyond his.


_**(A/n: Hi everyone, this is my first Kid Icarus story. I am so happy to actually have found the time to actually post this up. Anways, here is the story. I hope none of the characters are occ. I have a tendency of making some of the characters a little tinsy bit occ.)**_

_**All the characters in this fic belongs to Nintendo, even though it would be awesome to own them, especially Pit and Dark Pit.**_

* * *

It had been three months since Pit had defeated Hades. Peace and prosperity was restored to mankind. Everyone went along with their lives, all, except for one.

Everyone had a breaking point. Dark Pit knew for sure that he was way beyond his. Running away was the best option. It would give him the time to think, and to feel, something he truly needed. But, he didn't want to think or to feel, _he wanted to forget_, _he wanted to be_. Running away was what he did best. _It made him forget and it made him be._

He went to the place where it all began, the Ruins. He sat on the edge of one of the higher points of the ruins. Arms wrapped firmly around his torso, and with big dull eyes staring off into the distance, he reflected back on many memories, more bad ones than good ones. He didn't know how long he was up there, but he was thankful that he was alone. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. It had been three months since he last seen him…

Guilt was the strongest emotion in his heart, and it hurt like hell. He felt guilty of not checking if the chaos kin was still alive. He felt guilty of not defending himself. He should have known that out of the two them, the bug would come after him. It made sense; after all, he did had Pandora's power within his wings. But, most of all, he felt guilty of almost letting Pit die.

He inhaled a sharp intake of breath as a vision he thought he had long forgotten flashed before his eyes. It was of the day Pit had died. Pit had save him from the chaos kin, but it cost him his life. When he found him, Pit was on the ground, broken and bloody. His body was cold and stiff. His eyes were dark and distant. His beautiful white wings were destroyed and defiled. He had no pulse. He couldn't believe that that was him. It couldn't be, there was just no way, he was always so lively and cheerful. The dark angel was going to leave, _run away_, and _forget_ about everything that had happen, but looking at Pit's face made him stop. So instead, he did something that he thought he would never do, he prayed to gods.

Gulping down his shudders, he tried to shake the memory. He heard footsteps echoing from behind him. Then a gentle voice came after.

"Pitto, is that you?"

Just thinking about him, Pit was walking toward him.

The dark angel cringed slightly at the sound of the angel's voice. He didn't turn around to face him, either. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" It was rhetorical question. But, he did find it kind of funny how he told him this in the same place. Still, he wondered why Pit was here. There was no reason for him to be there. There had not been any signs of underworld forces since Hades' demise. He was unarmed too. So, what reasons did he had to come here? He stood up, and faced him. Pit did not change much since he last seen him.

"Where have you been?" Pit questioned. He was staring straight at him. His blue eyes were filled with worried and concern, a huge contrast to his red dull eyes. He was trying to understand. Dark Pit was not going to let him. He didn't want to be understood_. He wanted to forget, he wanted to be._

"I've been around?" He responded, flatly.

"That's not what I meant." He shook his head, and then continued. "I've looked everywhere for you. How can you just leave like that?" He choked, his voice becoming raspy. He was on the verge of tears. But, he did not cry. Pit had always been stronger than him. At that thought, Dark Pit made a face. He could not believe he was comparing Pit to himself, and saying that Pit was better. It made no sense.

"I left because I thought it was best for you not to see me again."

"Why," His response sounded more like a plea than a question, like he begging to know why.

"You almost die because of me. You were the first person I've grown to care about, and I go out and almost got you killed." He admitted. His face reddened.

Pit wore a surprise look, and then chuckled lightly. He couldn't believe how crazy his doppelganger was being. He never did blame him for what happen that day, not even once. He walked toward him, so they were only a couple inches apart. Dark Pit looked distraught. "After all this time, you blamed yourself for my apparent death. I chose to fly that day, I knew the consequences, but I still chose to fly. As long as it was to save you, I didn't care what happen to me. You saved me though, and I am still alive."

Pit was right, but it did not change anything at least in the dark angel's mind. "But, if I were paying more attention before leaving, you would have never died?"

This was going nowhere. Pit thought. Dark Pit was being stubborn as mule. He truly was his doppelganger. Pit wondered what it was going to take to make him believe that it wasn't his fault. Suddenly, his lips curved upwards as a smile spread across his face. He had an idea.

Soon, the space between them was closed, and he was hugging him. Dark Pit jumped at the close contact, but soon he found himself hugging him back.

"Listen to me; I forgive you for what had happen. Yes, I know that I did die, nothing change that fact. But, I don't want you to beat yourself up about it. You are my friend, and I care about you. So, please stop blaming yourself for it, at least for me." Tears were streaming down his face, wetting the dark angel's toga. Pit had tightened his grip around him.

After hearing him said that, Dark pit had simply lost it. The mask had crumbled away, and he too, was crying. For all this time, he was running away, wanted _to forget and to be_, but he never did think about the people who truly cared for him, not once, not ever. And through Pit's action, he did, for once, and along with it, he found the warmth and love he truly desired, and for once it was enough.


End file.
